1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of using one or both of the users hands and fingers to improve the users grip during sport or other related events. These events include weight lifting, strength training, baseball, golf, tennis or any other event that enables a person to increase grip strength.
2. Description of Related Art
All weight lifting straps or hand gripping devices aid the user in gripping and holding on to the object being used. The items being gripped could be a weight lifting bar, baseball bat handle, golf club handle, tennis racket handle or other similar applications. All weight lifting straps or gripping devices reduce the fatigue in the hand and arm areas to some degree more or less.
This hand gripping sport strap is better because in use the strap material only comes in contact with the back of the hand about 180° just below the metacarpal joint (wrist joint) towards the users knuckles. In all other designs the strap material and padding goes 360° around the wrist joint and must be tightly secured. This can cause discomfort in the wrist area and other use issues.
The “V” area, of this hand gripping sport strap, where the two ends of the strap material are joined together at a specific angle and sewn together is the key to this invention. Also, the other aspects that make-up this “V” area are what makes this invention different than all others.
The user will be able to position the “V” area very easily with the same hand onto any bar or handle and then adjust tightness, looseness, overall comfort and control with wrist and hand support.
The material covering the strap material in the “V” area provides a durable wear surface with just enough slip so the hand and fingers can make any adjustment needed before or during the event using this invention.
At anytime the user can simply open up the fingers of either hand being used and release the object being grabbed.